


Not Afraid

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, M/M, Proposals, Remus is Haunted, Virgil is an Exorcist, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Remus had a ghost haunting his head. He doesn't like what it shows him, but at least Virgil is working something out for him. It won't be around much longer, surely.Fluffuary Day 15 - Dukexiety!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Not Afraid

"Virgil!? Virgil, are you here!?" Remus King burst into the room, practically screaming, and Virgil knocked over his notebooks in surprise. He looked up at Remus, whose face was ashen. Remus ran up to him, cupping his face. "Are you real, are you-"

"Remus, what's going on!?" Virgil exclaimed, scrambling up from his knees and gripping Remus' wrists.

"Are you- I- I woke up in bed, covered in your blood, and you- you were next to me, and-" Remus pulled Virgil close, burying his face in his neck. He was letting loose little agonized whines, his tight grip on Virgil almost painful.

"I'm right  _ here _ , Remus. You know that's just your haunting, it's alright," Virgil assured, rubbing circles into Remus' back. Remus woke up to realistic illusions all the time. He'd never panicked this badly before.

"I didn't care when it showed me my parents, and I didn't care when it showed me Roman," Remus wept, his hug only growing tighter. "I knew I would never hurt them that way, but then it showed me  _ you _ ."

"Remus, you'd never hurt me either," Virgil insisted, adjusting his own hug to try and bring the larger man more comfort.

"But I've tried," Remus argued. "I have!"

"You've tried in the throes of panic and fear, because your haunting was showing you enemies that weren't there," Virgil whispered, running a hand through Remus' curls.

"That's exactly the problem!" Remus cried out, and he backed up enough to look Virgil in the eyes. "This ghost won't stop messing with my head! I felt your blood on my hands, and I saw your eyes go lifeless, and it  _ knew _ I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, Re," Virgil said, and his heart broke a hundred times over for the love of his life. "I'm still trying to fix this, I promise."

"No- no, no, no, I've gone and made you feel guilty again, that's- it isn't what I meant to-"

"Remus," Virgil interrupted. "I don't feel guilty. I'm just. Disappointed in myself for being unable to help you."

"Don't be! You help hundreds of people, doing what you do, Virgil! I'm proud of you," Remus insisted. He flopped down onto the ground, cross-legged, taking Virgil with him and sliding the medium into his lap. "My ghost is in my head, not in some stupid trinket. You can't just burn my ghost out with magic fire like you're used to. I understand that this is new territory."

Virgil smiled and kissed Remus' forehead. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, you know."

"You're alive, and you're  _ real _ ," Remus said. "That's enough for me."

"But will it always be?" Virgil asked. Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Will that always be enough for you? If years down the line, you actually kill someone because of this ghost in your head, will you still not hold me accountable for that? I promised to get it out, but it's been almost a year. It's still inside your head," Virgil whispered, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Virgey-"

"Oh god, what if it takes over entirely? What if you start to lose control of yourself until it entirely just becomes you?" Virgil cried, his hands tugging at his hair.

"Virgil."

"What if one day, I wake up, and the man I married is entirely gone, vanished, a shell of himself with a wicked spirit inside-"

"Virgil!" Remus exclaimed, and Virgil jumped, staring at Remus with wide eyes. Remus laughed. "Sorry I sent you on a downward spiral. I didn't mean to."

"No- no, I'm sorry. I'm going to double my efforts from here on out, I promise," Virgil assured, getting out of Remus' lap and to his feet, quickly crossing the thick shag carpet to get to his papers again.

It was silent for a long moment, before Remus spoke up again. "Virgil, who is 'the man you married'?"

Virgil choked on his own breath and dropped his notebooks again.

"Last I knew," Remus said, far too casually. "We weren't married."

"I- so!? We've been dating for five years, it was- it was a slip of the tongue!" Virgil protested, his entire face as red as a tomato. Remus grinned and bounced over to him, gathering some of his notebooks off the floor.

"Do you want to  _ marry _ me, Virgil?" Remus teased.

"I've maybe thought about it. A few times," Virgil huffed.

Remus grinned, and let out a delighted squeal. "Do you have  _ plans _ ? Do you have a  _ ring _ ? Are you gonna  _ ask me _ ?"

"No, we've- we've only been dating five years, I wouldn't- I mean unless you want to, I won't-"

"I  _ do _ . I do want too," Remus said, helping Virgil to his feet, now that his notebooks were all gathered up.

Virgil flushed. "Oh."

"Let's get married, Virgil!" Remus said, delightedly. Virgil laughed.

"And your ghost?" He asked.

“My ghost can deal, I’m getting married to my ghost killing boyfriend, so I know he won’t be here someday!” Remus announced with a grin. Virgil laughed, throwing his arms around Remus’ neck.

“I love you a lot, you know?” Virgil questioned, touching their foreheads together. Remus chuckled.

“I love you millions,” Remus promised.


End file.
